far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Memoranda Strix
Actimaestri Coffea, Acti Soppar, Countess of Strix-upon-Kaw, Recountess Eridanus Strix-Nisha Memoranda Giulietta Athénaïs, Taxarch of the 1460th Truiumvirate, ''The Coffee Queen of Tiber'' lead the Office of the Taxarch during the year 3200 and was succeeded by Taxarch Eridanus DeMek Mercurial. Traits and Appearance Tall and attractive, she is known for her characteristic grey hair and youthful vigor. She is not afraid to flaunt it but often she wears more austere monotone fashion with a flash of Strix orange. :a gallery of images of Memoranda can be found on this pinterest board Biography Born to Count Strix Tyto and Countess Nisha-Strix Kali of Strix-upon-Kaw, Memoranda is the younger sister to Archevox Strix Vulpine. Early Life Education In 3180, when Count and Countess Strix died in the crossfire of the war during a diplomatic mission to Gats, Memo, at the age of seven, along with her older brother Vulpine were left to be raised by an aging grandmother and the staff. Through adolescence Memoranda trained to be an Exchequer but before her first solo mission her brother abdicated the county and renounced his inheritance leaving the entire estate in her hands. Many say she was destined to be a top-notch tax collector, but the affairs of Strix County occupied the attention of the young Countess. The Coffee Countess Several years of mismanagement under Vulpine and decades of bad luck for the family left the County is a sordid state. What was an extensive trade fleet to rival even the Stordiz family, was little more than a single freighter by the time Memoranda became the Countess of Strix-upon-Kaw. The highland county is famous for a unique cup of Coffea tiberis and Memoranda sought greater control of the Tiberian crop. Revolutionizing serf/corporate/noble dynamic in the valley, Memo bought out every finca contracted to A.C.R.E that she could afford and placed a newly founded Strix Company Limited in their stead. Managed by poor Viscounts and up-and-coming Discounts, Strix Co Ltd, and it’s subsidiary Strix Coffee Company, created a more direct relationship between serf and noble by removing corporate middle-men. The restructuring was designed to better allow for the needs of the serfs to be met more efficiently and to bolster amicable relationships between the vassal and lord. It took several years for Memo to turn a profit on her coffee fincas, but after raising the taxes on serf incomes, simplifying imports of foodstuffs to the county, and quashing a rebellious local agricultural union the bad luck of the Strix family finally turned around. Strix Co. Ldt. had enough resources to convert the rundown family casino in Tiberium into the combined headquarters, logistics hub, roaster, storefront, and café for Strix Coffee Co. The corvette HES Nought But a Single Tyne Divides a Trident From a Fork '(HES Tyne) and the patrol boat '''HES It Will ''Wear Most When the Flow Hits the Bend (HES Wear /ˈwɪər/) also came into the possession of the Strix estate under Memo’s watch and allow for greater protection of the flagship freighter the HES A Vocal Owl’s Complimentary Kaw, Fees Included (HES Kaw or “The Kawfee“) and contracted free merchants. In addition, Memo diversified her portfolio of crops with cocoa and mountain fruits such as pessarosa. As the largest solo noble producer of Tiberian coffee and owning a plurality of the market, Memoranda has earned the moniker of “The Coffee Queen of Eridanus.” Strix Cafés In late 3200 and into 3201, acquisitions of more formerly A.C.R.E. controlled lands as well as seized factories on Demnoph rapidly expanded the powers of the company. Strix Coffee Co. saw massive increases in capacity with added warehouses and roasteries for production, as well as investment in coffee adjacent manufacturing industries including coffee and espresso machines, mugs, thermoses, dishware, to name a few. With access to No longer a handful of boutique bistros and cafés across Tiber and Imperial Prime, Strix Cafés rapidly expanded across the sector. Beginning on Tiber and Demnoph, Strix Coffee Co. renovated many formerly A.C.R.E. coffee shops located on street corners and adjacent to public transportation with signature Strix colors and clean lines. Strix Cafés promises that they "serve coffee simply, but not simple coffee." Without the excessive frills and fluff of other brands, these cafés offer an authentic coffee experience from the jungles of Tiber in classic espresso styles and refined drip brews. Not limited to only coffee, these stores also offer fresh baked goods and a wide rotating selection of teas from across the sector. Marriage Always one for a challenge, Memoranda despite all of her success in business married below her station to a Viscount from Koschei. Viscount-Radiate Eridanus Казновя, who goes by the family name Kaznovya or Kassie, was born to a Discount and a Viscount arms dealer on the mercenary world in the Ragnhil system. They trained as an Acquisitos and briefly served as an independent contractor for Deathless Conflict Solutions’ business department but they joined the Tiberian Planetary Militia after business brought them to Tiber. Achieving the rank of Radiate in the Varangian guard, Kaznovya met Memo while serving as a personal guard. An intimate relationship budded at the end of their formal contract with the Countess. And on 10 March 3200, the two wed in a small private ceremony near the Wakarusa Falls. Kaznovya could have taken the title of Count, but chose instead the regional Comte. Comte Radiate Eridanus Казновя-Strix Kaznovya remains informally their wife’s personal bodyguard. 1460th Triumvirate In the year 3200, Countess Strix Memoranda was elected as Taxarch of House Eridanus. Running as an anti-Corporate hawk, Memo received a whopping 64.29% of the vote. She now led the Office of the Taxarch and returned to her initial calling as an Exchequer. As Taxarch she helped implement several new plans for all potential Emperox candidates and led a considerable amount of the deconstruction of the A.C.R.E. corporation. She was succeeded by Taxarch Eridanus DeMek Mercurial after a crisis detailed in the fifth memo caused a conflict of attention for Memoranda. Second Memo Her first progressive act as Taxarch was a push for greater efficiency and the promotion of Tiberian values in all parts of the bureaucracy, notably the breakrooms in Taxarch offices. :The Second Memo of the Taxarch - Office Breakroom Policy Third Memo A detailed proposition for the Office of the Transactos to create a standard definition for a sandwich so that customers and consumers are protected from false advertising. Memoranda's posits that hod dogs, wraps, and tacos are not sandwiches and should not be advertised as such. :The Third Memo of the Taxarch - Inquiry of the Classification of Consumable Goods Fourth Memo Publicizing two policy proposals for the FY 3200 tax season. An increase in tax deductibles for charitable contributions and Strix Coffee coupons for early filers. :The Fourth Memo of the Taxarch - FY 3200 Tax Policy Update Fifth Memo Announced a the forthcoming resignation from the position of Taxarch as well as declaring a crusade against the Ankyahats of Cabina. She addressed several issues that threatened the Tiberian economy and announced her confidence in the Taxarch's Office and the current list of candidates. :Fifth Memo of the Taxarch - End of an Era The Coffee Wars WIP Exports of the Cabinan beverage market brought a seismic change to the Strix Coffee Company, and the wider tiberian coffee industry. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Eridanus Members